It has always been a problem in commercial establishments, as it has been in private homes, to maintain in a wholesome and aseptic condition, the tools used for grooming the hair. It is well known that hair contains a certain amount of natural body oils which contaminate a brush or comb as soon as it is drawn through the hair. Additionally, many individuals have scalp conditions that are contagious, and it is of course desirable, and in some states, it is mandatory by law, to disinfect a brush or comb between uses with different customers. Accordingly, it is one of the important objects of the present invention to provide a mechanized apparatus for effectively cleaning hair brushes and hair combs.
One of the problems encountered in cleaning hair brushes and hair combs is that contaminating materials tend to cling to the bristles of the brush and to the tines of the comb. It has been found that to effectively clean brushes and combs it is necessary to dislodge such material that has adhered to the brush or comb. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is to provide a mechanized brush or comb cleaner which utilizes a rotary brush element in conjunction with the disinfecting solution to effect scrubbing of the brushes and combs to dislodge any material that has adhered thereto.
To effectively clean a hair brush or hair comb, it is not enough that the material that has adhered to the bristles of the brush and to the tines of the comb be dislodged and removed. Additionally, the surfaces from which the material has been removed should be disinfected to insure that the next customer will not be contaminated. Accordingly, another object of the invention is to provide a mechanized comb or brush cleaner which physically removes adherent material from the bristles of the brush and the tines of the comb and simultaneously disinfects the brush or comb.
The conventional way of cleaning and disinfecting hair brushes and combs in beauty parlors is to first remove by hand the hair that gets entangled in the tines and bristles, then immerse the brushes and combs in a disinfecting solution, where they are left for an indefinite period of time. When removed from the solution, the operator is faced with the necessity of drying the brushes and combs and this can be a time consuming and messy operation. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a mechanized hair brush and hair comb cleaner which incorporates provisions for drying the hair brushes and combs after they have been cleaned and disinfected.
Conventionally, the cleaning operation for hair brushes and hair combs in beauty parlors is carried out in a back room out of sight of the customers. As a result, it is understood that customers frequently raise the question of cleanliness of the tool and ask pointedly whether the tools have been disinfected. Accordingly, it is a still further object of the invention to provide a mechanized apparatus which is attractive in appearance, and which may be mounted and used in close proximity to the work station of a beauty parlor operator so that a customer may see that the tools used by the beautician are cleaned, disinfected and dried before use, thus increasing the confidence of the customer in the cleanliness of the shop.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, as it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.